Akatsuki Salah Gaul
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Drabble fic tentang keanehan Akatsuki(?) Humor ga terlalu terasa, tapi semoga semua suka Well, Mind to read and review?


Haii _Minna_^^

Saya Haruna Yumesaki. Author baru dalam fandom Naruto ini… saya baru dalam fandom Naruto. Tapi, saya sudah cukup lama menulis di ini. Walaupun fanfic yang saya buat gak terlalu banyak ^^

Oke.. Ehm… Saya akan langsung mempersembahkan fanfic saya. Kayaknya nggak enak, ya, kalau saya keterusan curhat :D

Ini drabble fic pertama sayaa~ Mohon maaf kalau jelek XD

**Akatsuki Salah Gaul**

**By: Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: Typo, gak jelas, humor garing banget, OC lewat, dll. **

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu akun twitter. Mohon maaf jika ada yg sama ataupun tidak mengenakkan hati. **

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Enjoy~**

**-Nabrak**

Pagi itu, Pein sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Dikarenakan semalam tidak bisa tidur gara-gara suara berisik dari arah ruang bersantai. Hah, Pein tidak tahu kalau semalam sedang panasnya pertandingan bola antara Konoha United dengan Sunapool.

"Argh… Bisa telat gue!" katanya kesal.

Akhirnya Pein segera melesat pergi menggunakan mobilnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan jalanan, lampu merah atau apapun yang ada di sekelilingnya. Yang penting ia harus cepat datang ke kantor. Hari ini Pein akan di beri gaji lebih jika ia datang lebih awal.

Pein terlalu melayangkan pikiran ke kantor, ia kaget saat melihat ada seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang menyebrang di depan.

CKIIIT

Pein mengerem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Pein mendecih lalu menampakkan wajahnya di jendela yang terbuka.

"Sialan. Woi, Nek! Kalau nyebrang tuh lihat-lihat! Hampir ketabrak jadinya!" teriak Pein kesal.

Nenek itu malah balik teriak. "Elu begok ya! Masa' nabrak nenek-nenek aja gak kena!"

Kayaknya Pein gak jadi dapat gaji lebih, deh.

**-Komplain**

Sasori, si rambut merah _babyface_ itu mengunjungi sebuah toko donat terkenal di Konoha. Sasori berjalan ke arah meja kasir itu. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan. Saat di depan meja kasir…

BRAK!

…Sasori menggebrak meja kasir itu. Seorang penjaga kasir itu terkejut.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya gadis yang menjaga kasir berambut pirang pucat bermata biru langit itu, Haruna-_san_.

"Mbak! Mana manajernya!? Saya mau komplain!" kata Sasori kesal.

"Lho? Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Haruna heran.

"Ya, saya mau komplain!" Sasori mempertahankan wajah kesalnya.

"Iya, kenapa kau ingin komplain?" tanya Haruna tambah penasaran.

"Masa' saya beli donat sepuluh, donatnya bolong semua?!"

Cakep sih, tapi kok rada begok?

**-Cita-cita**

Pagi hari yang ceria di TK Konoha Indah… Banyak anak-anak yang berlari kesana kemari. Ada yang bermain ayunan, kejar-kejaran dan banyak lagi. Tapi, yang paling menarik adalah anak-anak yang sedang belajar di dalam kelas dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Guru cantik bernama Haruna itu mulai menanyakan kepada murid-muridnya ingin menjadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti.

"Cita-cita Konan jadi apa?" tanya Haruna kepada murid perempuan berambut biru tua yang senang membuat origami itu.

Konan menjawab dengan semangat. "Konan mau jadi doktel!"

"Wah, bagus… Kalau Hidan mau jadi apa?" tanya Haruna lagi kepada murid satu-satunya yang senang sekali berdoa dan ceramah.

"Hidan mau jadi ustadz aja, ah~" katanya bangga.

"Itu juga bagus, kok. Kalau Kakuzu mau jadi apa?" kini Haruna bertanya lagi kepada murid satu-satunya yang masih TK sudah memakai cadar dan mata duitan.

"Dukun, Sensei."

Cukup bersabar sedikit lagi…

**-Bule**

Sebenarnya para member Akatsuki ini penasaran banget sama Deidara. Deidara ini, kelihatan banget bule-nya. Apa jangan-jangan dia keturunan bule? Karena penasaran banget, akhirnya Itachi pun bertanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dei." Panggil Itachi.

"Apa, _un_?" sahut Deidara.

"Lo keturunan bule, ya?" tanya Itachi langsung to the point.

"Yeah… Gitu, deh, _un_." Kata Deidara ngasal. "Kenapa? Gue ganteng ya, _un_?"

Itachi merinding. "Bukan! Gigi lo pirang, sih!"

Bukannya rambutnya, ya?

**-Nabrak 2**

Para member Akatsuki, terutama Kakuzu itu _shock_ mendengar berita bahwa sang _leader_, alias si Pein-yang-mesum-nya-_naudzubillah_ itu menabrak pohon dekat rumahnya Mbah Jiraiya. Akhirnya Mbah Jiraiya marah dan memberi tahu member Akatsuki agar membayar kerusakan pohon dekat rumahnya. Kakuzu menawari harga 20 ribu. Tapi di tolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya Kakuzu menawari 10 ribu dengan tambahan majalah playboy milik Pein yang numpuk di kamarnya. Yap! Mbah Jiraiya setuju.

Tapi, mobil yang di pakai Pein itu hasil patungan dari seluruh member Akatsuki. Jelas saja membuat para member _shock_. Terutama Kakuzu. Padahal mobil itu juga miliknya. Tapi malah 'remuk' di tangan Pein.

"Eh, lu gimana, sih? Udah mau nabrak nenek gue, sekarang lu nabrak pohon, lagi!" kata Sasori kesel. "Mana itu mobil hasil uang dari kita!"

Tobi menyetujui perkataan Sasori. "Betul kata Saso-_senpai_! Betul!"

"Untung nenek gue gak minta ganti rugi." Kata Sasori.

Pein hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa lu nabrak pohonnya?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Abisnya gue udah klakson-klakson tuh pohon, tapi gak mau pergi juga."

Pein emang kurang waras hari ini.

**-Band**

Akatsuki, genk yang kece nan gokil bin gak jelas ini, kini telah membuat band. Tapi, dikarenakan hanya beberapa member lagi yang tidak punya pekerjaan… Jadilah mereka yang membentuk band. Katanya, sih, biar Akatsuki ini lebih bisa terkenal.

Sebelum mereka manggung, mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing..

"Hai, aku Konan. Posisi vokalis." Kata Konan.

"Gue Hidan. Posisi _drummer_." Kata Hidan dengan bangganya.

"Gue Pein. Posisi gitar." Kata Pein tak kalah bangga.

"Gue Kakuzu. Posisi kiper."

Kayaknya band ini gagal.

**-Bahasa Inggris**

Walaupun masih di bangku SMP, genk Akatsuki ini sudah terkenal luas. Di kalangan murid, guru, para pedagang di kantin, penjaga sekolah pun tahu. Akatsuki bangga dengan ketenarannya di sekolah. Tapi, bangga gak, ya, dengan kepintarannya?

"Bahasa inggrisnya pintu apa, Sasori?" tanya Haruna sang guru yang mengajar bahasa Inggris.

"_Door_, Sensei!" jawab Sasori bangga.

"Bagus… Kalau bahasa inggrisnya buka pintu apa, Pein?"

"_Open the door_." Jawab Pein.

"Kalau pintunya gak di buka-buka apa, Kisame?"

Kisame sumringah saat di tanya oleh gurunya. "Gedor-gedor!"

"…"

**-Facebook dan Twitter**

Jaman sudah berubah. Orang-orang gak lagi pake surat kalau berkomunikasi. Sekarang, jaman sudah menggunakan SMS, _E-mail_, telefon dan tak terkecuali facebook dan twitter.

"_Bro_! Lu tau facebook sama twitter, 'kan?" tanya Zetsu putih ke Hidan yang lagi istirahat melakukan ritual.

"Tau, lah. Masa kagak!" Jawab Hidan.

"Gue bingung, nih." Kata Zetsu hitam.

"Iya, gue juga bingung, nih!" timpal Zetsu putih.

"Bingung kenape? Gak bisa maininnya?" tanya Hidan.

"Bukan! Itu belinya dimana, yak?"

Saking ketinggalan jamannya, Zetsu gak tau kalau facebook dan twitter buat di internet.

**-Kawin**

Kisame, si makhluk jadi-jadian yang menjomblo bertahun-tahun… Kemarin-kemarin sudah dapat pacar. Tapi…

"Kenapa gak jadi kawin, Kis?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, Kis. Kok malah gak jadi… Padahal kita udah seneng, lho." Kata Sasori. Deidara mengangguk.

"Beda, sih, Chi, Sas, Dei…" kata Kisame.

"Beda apaan? Beda agama?" tanya Itachi.

Kisame menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Beda budaya, _un_?" tanya Deidara.

"Bukan juga."

"Terus beda apaan?" tanya Sasori penasaran.

"Beda _gender_…"

"…"

**-Murung**

Pagi hari yang cerah, tapi gak buat Itachi. Si cakep tapi keriputan ini. Wajahnya amat sangat murung. Entah kenapa Itachi bisa seperti itu. Sarapan, males. Nonton tv, males. Ngejawab pertanyaan dari member juga males. Segalanya males!

"Chii~ Kenapa murung gitu, sih?" tanya Kisame.

"Iya, _un_. Cerita, dong!" kata Deidara.

"Itachi pasti sedih karena keriputnya nambah banyak. Iya, 'kan?" tebak Zetsu putih.

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Zetsu hitam.

"Cerita, dong~" kata Sasori.

"Itachi-_senpai_ kalau udah cerita, pasti bakalan lebih lega… Cerita, ya?" bujuk Tobi.

Kakuzu yang daritadi mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini mulai bicara. "Paling juga kosmetik kecantikannya habis."

"Maksud lu krim anti-keriput, kali." Kata Konan.

Pein ngangguk-ngangguk. Hidan masih menjalani ritualnya dengan khidmat. "Jashin-_sama_! Tolonglah Itachi!"

"Berisiik, Dan!" kata Pein yang kesel banget sama Hidan.

"Hmm." Itachi menggumam tidak jelas.

"Nah, hayo! Cepetan cerita!" kata Kisame gak sabar.

"Tadi subuh, pas gue udah sholat subuh…" Itachi terdiam sebentar. "Gue _check followers_ gue yang tiba-tiba berkurang di twitter."

"Emang siapa yang _unfollow_?"

"Bapak gue sama si Sasu-_chan_… HUAAAA~~!" Seketika tangis Itachi pecah.

"Gue aja di _unfollow_ sama Nenek Chiyo gak sedih…" kata Sasori.

~**OMAKE**~

"_Tousan_… Emang gak apa-apa, nih, kita _unfollow_ si abang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak apa-apa, Sas. Tenang aja. Biar dia yang mohon-mohon di twitter minta _follow back_ ke kita." Kata Fugaku dengan tenangnya.

"Bener juga, sih. Lagian Sasuke gak mau minta _follow back_ ke Itachi. Hah! Masa Sasuke yang biasanya di minta _follow back_ ini sekarang jadi minta _follow back_!" kata Sasuke bangga.

"Teruslah begitu, Nak… Teruslah…"

~**THE END**~

Huaaa~~ Akhirnyaa selesai jugaa~

_Nee, Minna-chan_… Gimana menurut kalian? Lucu nggak? Garing nggak? Menarik nggak?

Hehe… Yoosh… Semoga readers gak kecewa sama fanfic yg saya buat :D

_Well_, saya membuat fanfic ini ditengah-tengah waktu mau sekolah saya XD jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Haruna, dia itu OC saya. Warna rambutnya asalnya putih, tapi sengaja diganti oleh saya menjadi pirang pucat ihihihi…

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu akun twitter W**SalahGa*l. haha~ saya kira ini cocok sekali untuk para akatsuki ^w^

Oh ya, mohon maaf lho jika ada kata-kata yang nggak cocok untuk fic ini ^^ misal ada kata kasar atau pun yang tidak mengenakkan hati, _hontou ni gomenasai_ ^^

_Mind to review, Minna_?

Kritikan, saran ataupun keluhan *lu kira dokter-_-* saya terima dengan senang hati!

Haruna Yumesaki (^0^)/~


End file.
